


First burn

by buckyownsmylife



Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism Kink, F/M, Possessiveness, Public Sex, humiliation kink (reader likes being called a whore)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyownsmylife/pseuds/buckyownsmylife
Summary: The one where Logan is so crazy to make sure that everyone knows you’re his, that he fucks you in front of everyone.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	First burn

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr, buckyownsmylife.tumblr.com, for Kinktober day 18. The prompts were exhibitionism/public sex and choking kink. This is so short it’s almost kind of a drabble? I just really thought it was best to keep it this way.

I should have known this was going to happen sooner or later. Patience had never been something that the great Wolverine possessed, and despite how much he truly loved me, he just couldn’t manage to learn it.  


Perhaps it was precisely _because_ of how much he loved me, though. He couldn’t stand the silly jokes that Scott and the others made about my body and how lucky he was. Even though I didn’t mind. Even though I knew they were joking.

It didn’t matter to him, though. All he could understand was that someone wanted what was his, and _I_ was his. It was finally time to show them just so - and I was sure that the sight of all of his nine inches buried deep inside of me would hardly be forgotten by any of the boys who had ventured on this camping trip with us. 

“C’mon, princess. Show them how much of a good girl you are for me.” His hand sprawled over my naked ass cheek after he slapped it, making me gasp and quicken the movements with which I was riding him by the bonfire. The light casted the most beautiful orange glow on my boyfriend, and even if I didn’t know that looking away from him was signing the death warrant for the men around us, I would have kept looking at his handsome face, staring back at me with those proud eyes.

“Tell them, sweetheart. Tell them just how much of a whore you are for me.” His words were pure sin to my ears, prompting new waves of wetness to ease the stretch of him inside of my pussy. 

“I-I am your whore, daddy. Only yours.” The proud smile he gave me was enough to make me swoon for him, and the bastard knew just how it affected me since it quickly morphed into a smirk.

“Tell them just how much you like to suck my cock, baby.” I groaned just from the thought. I _loved_ having Logan in my mouth, forcing my mouth open as far as it could go. I still hadn’t been able to fit all of it inside of me, but it wasn’t for lack of trying. I let him facefuck me literally anywhere and anytime he wanted to. It was a miracle we hadn’t been caught yet.

“I love it. It makes me so fucking wet to have your huge cock in my mouth.” I heard the gasps around me at the fact that I’d cursed, but I could barely pay attention to anything other than Logan’s hands roaming around my body, at last taking off my shirt and bra, so that my breasts could bounce freely. Then, after playing with my nipples for a bit, he trailed one of his hands up my body to curl around my neck, making me instantly clench my pussy around him.

“You look so good with my hand wrapped around your throat, pretty girl. And you love it, don’t you? You clench me so tight, makes me think you want my cum deep inside of you.” That was his signal that he wanted me to start begging, and honestly, every time Logan brought me to the edge with him, it was precisely when I lost any inhibition and started to honestly speak all of the filth that’s usually floating in my mind whenever we’re around each other.

“T-that’s exactly what I want, daddy. Please, cum deep inside my pussy. Make sure everyone here knows that you own me, that you ruined me for everyone else. I love feeling your cum dripping from me, daddy.” All around us, the sounds of distant fapping and curses signaled that the men accompanying us had been jacking off to the sight of the live porn taking action before their eyes, but the only thing that mattered to me was Logan and the way he stretched his pretty neck when he threw his head back as his release neared, the hands on my hips taking control of my motion until he was the one fucking me on his dick.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes just enough to connect them with mine, the lust and the order clear in the dim light of the bonfire, and I succumbed to my pleasure just as he did, never one to disobey my man. Specially when what he wanted was for me to cum around him, milking him dry.


End file.
